Forever For Tonight
by J. Maria
Summary: Response to Jinni's challenge 9. How can a celibate girl get pregnant? She can't. . .can she?


Part: 1/5 Delicate Situations  
Rating: R for lang and possibilities of violence  
Spoilers: GoF, a few details from OotP, a few details from Angel s3  
Setting: early s3 of Angel pre Connor. Summer after GoF  
Disclaimer: Please, can they be mine? Purty please?  
A/N: Response to Jinni's challenge #9 (see details below). I wrote a similar type of fic (Of Bedtimes and Rat Love, which can be found at TtH), but I decided on this one because, well I feel bad for Cordy. Also, I'm tweaking the idea a little. So, here it is.

#9: Immaculate?  
A female BtVS/AtS member finds herself pregnant, but knows that there is NO way that it could have happened. Just not possible. She hasn't even had a boyfriend in months.  
Meanwhile, a male crossover character starts having weird fragmented half-dream flashbacks of a girl he's never met.  
Or has he?  
How did this happen?  
Why don't they remember?  
Do they find each other and how?

**__**

Forever For Tonight

1: Delicate Situations

The sky was gray with fog as Cordelia Chase pushed herself up from her bed. She felt achy. It was not good that she felt this achy. Her back ached, her stomach was in knots, and she felt nauseous. She rose shakily to her feet. This was so not good. Her knees wobbled like jello. She plopped back into bed and took a deep breath.

"Dennis? Can you bring me the phone?" She called out to the ghost that shared her apartment with. He brought her the cordless phone. "Thanks."

She punched in the speed dial.

"Hey, Wes? You guys better get over here, quick."

* * *

"Was it a vision?" The dark-haired man asked.

"No, she just said to come quickly." Wesley Wyndam-Pryce said.

"You and Gunn going?"

"Well, obviously. You can't go. Not in broad daylight."

"Yeah."

"Hello my lovely -. . .Where's Cordelia?" A green demon asked, making his way across the Hyperion lobby.

"Lorne. Something's wrong with Cordy. She called, Wes and Gunn are going to figure out what's up."

"Ah. Vision?" Lorne asked.

"We don't know." Angel said, heading into his office.

"She should consider moving in here." The demon said to Wesley. "Save her tons of travel time. That and it's not like there isn't room."

"I think she rather likes having Dennis around." He said, snatching Angel's car keys from the hook by the desk. "One does tend to get used to having ghosts to fetch things for you."

"Angel. . ." A weak voice called from the top of the steps.

The two of them turned to look up at the stairway. Winifred Burkle leaned heavily against the wall, her thin body sagging. Wes' eyes widened in shock as he raced up the stairs as she began to fall.

"Angel!" Lorne called, racing around the desk.

"What?"

"Fred."

Wesley carried her down to the circular couch. Confusion shone clearly in her eyes. She pressed her hands to her stomach.

"What's wrong, Fred?"

"I don't feel so good." With that she promptly threw up on Lorne's shoes.

"Yummy." He said, stepping back.

"Oh. . . "

"Go get Cordy. Now. Don't wait for Gunn. Lorne, go with him." Angel said to Wesley.

They were out the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Across town in her apartment, Dennis was holding Cordy's hair back as she threw up again. There was a knock on her door, and she could hear Lorne calling her. She leaned back against the pillows, and pushed herself up. She made her way slowly to the door.

Lorne and Wesley looked at her nervously. She watched their faces for a second.

"Hey, take me to Angel."

"Sweetheart, you look like shit."

"Yeah, tell me. You try throwing up. It's not fun."

"Throwing up?"

"Yeah."

"Fred was showing the same symptoms as you are."

"Demon?"

"Could be."

"Then we should get to the hotel, Wes."

* * *

It was the next day, however, when a doctor confirmed their suspicions. Both women were indeed inflicted with the same thing.

"I'm PREGNANT?" Cordy screamed.

"Yes, Ms. Chase."

"That's not possible. _I_ haven't had _sex _in six months, you nut job!"

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Chase, but you are indeed pregnant. The tests are 99.999% accurate."

"I - I" She sat back down weakly. "This can't be happening."

"Thank you, Doctor." Angel said as he led the doctor out of the room. Wesley gave the girls a small smile as he followed the two men out the door.

Fred hadn't said anything. She was quieter than she usually was. Lorne came out from behind the counter. Cordy was muttering under her breath.

"I can't do this again. I cannot be pregnant by a demon! Again!"

"Whoa, whoa, there girl. Who said it was a demon?" Lorne said, sitting beside the seer.

"Well, duh! What else could be?"

"Your darling Groo."

"Nuh-uh."

"Sing."

"What?"

"I'll do an aura reading. Sing."

"Ok, fine." She started to sing. Off-key. "Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all. I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least -"

"Ok, sweetie, you can stop." He looked pained. "Please."

"What did you see, Lorne?"

"Oh, the baby's as pure as a baby could be. It's normal. But I'm getting a weird reading on it's aura."

"Weird as in demon, or weird as in evil, or -"

"Or weird as in it has a strong aura."

"Do Fred!"

"What?"

"The Aura reading thing, Lorne. Hers could be a demon."

"Oh, right."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray."

"That's good, Fred."

"So, demon babies?" Fred asked quietly.

"No. Twins, though."

"Twins?" her eyes went big.

"Now, now. Those bo - beautiful little darlings won't do you any trouble."

"Bo - beautiful?" Cordy asked.

If it were possible, the green demon went even greener than usual. Cordy eyed him suspiciously.

"You can read the sex of the babies?"

"Well, aha, um, yes?"

"Why didn't you say something?" She screeched.

"For this exact reason, Cordy." He said, wincing. "Besides I'm picking up on some other traces on those little munchkins."

"What kind of traces, Lorne?" She demanded.

"I'm not really understanding them. They're weird -"

"Weird as in demon weird?"

"No. I keep seeing a lion, a snake, and a black dog."

"Well, at least it's not a wolf, a ram, and a hart." Fred offered quietly.

"Wolfram & Hart! I bet they had something to do with it!" Cordy screamed.

"Quit doing that, Cordy. It could hurt the little one."

"The possible spawn of a demon?"

"No, your daughter."

* * *

He woke up, his heart racing. For a minute, he thought he was back in Azkaban and fear raced through his mind. It wasn't until he saw the firelight flickering in the study that he relaxed. He was safe.

He tried to remember what woke him up. He had been in the middle of the dream. That dream about the American girl. The one where they were talking. They always seemed to be talking or bickering. Only once had his dreams involving the girl been about having sex. Merlin knew that he hadn't had any in nearly fourteen years.

Sirius Black was not a normal man. He knew that. But even abnormal men do not dream about just talking with women when they hadn't had one in that long of a time period. She always smiled at him. Made him feel like a real man again.

"Good to see you're finally up, Black." Sirius groaned at the voice. _Now _he knew what woke him up.

"What are you doing here, Snape? I thought I kicked you out yesterday."

"Dumbledore sent me. Believe me, Black, I get no joy from spending time with you."

"Slimy git."

"Oh, yes, do torment me some more, Sirius. I simply cannot get enough of your witless banter."

"Stuff it, Snape."

Sirius rolled over on the couch and pretended to sleep.

* * *

_"This is a nice place," She turned to face the wall-less space of the room. The sun was rising over the green hill before them, and white daisies in full bloom dotted the emerald green grass._

"Thank you." He said.

"Did you decorate it yourself?" She gazed over her shoulder at him.

"No. I thought you did." He rose to his feet.

"No. . .I never saw this place until I saw you. I just thought -" He turned her away from the hill.

"Shh. It's late. We should be going somewhere."

"Home?" She asked.

"Yes, perhaps that -"

"But I don't want to go. . ." Her eyes were fearful.

"You have to. So do I. We do not belong here."

"But things are so scary back there. And things, things are happening that I can't understand. I need to stay here. I feel safe here." Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I feel safe with you."

She pulled herself into his arms, and he stood there for a moment with his hands stretched out before him. It took him a few seconds to realize that he needed to put them around her. By the time he did, she began to fade. He lowered his mouth to her ear, so that she could hear him.

"And I feel safe with you." She smiled at him.

He jerked back to consciousness abruptly. He felt . . .wet? He mopped at the water streaking his face.

"Bout damn time, you stupid git. Dumbledore's been waiting for you for five minutes." Sirius bellowed. The man turned and strode out of the room

"Mangy mutt."

Severus glared at him. He rose and did a quick drying spell. He rose unsteadily to his feet. He was supposed to remember something. But he found that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

* * *

In the darkened cavern, miles away from either places, something watched. It smiled.

"It has come to bear fruit. And what was written has now been altered." It turned to face the green, green hill. The sun shone brightly in the midday sky. "For his weakness lies in children, as we have seen. And the paths that should have been taken. . . have now been blocked. The others have been rerouted. And all will come to know, what lies ahead."

A/N2: dum-dum-dum. Next part: 2: Mood Battle-Axes. How'd I do?


End file.
